


iOS Messenger Skin Testing

by cherrytinged



Series: Testers [1]
Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytinged/pseuds/cherrytinged
Summary: just testing out the new skin
Series: Testers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713490
Comments: 2





	iOS Messenger Skin Testing

baby  
  
**Today** 1:36 PM  
I am really trying to make this work  
  
well you need to try harder  
  
why is it always up to me?  
  
because you're the one that messed up  
  
and I've apologized a million times  
  
I can't keep putting up with this shit over and over again  
  
**Yesterday** 10:56 PM  
what are you trying to say then? are you ending this? **Read** 8:48 PM so you're just gonna read it and not answer **Read** 8:48 PM fine. now at least I have my answer **Read** 8:49 PM

shortly after reading the message, she felt as if her whole world was soon to crumble, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.


End file.
